Anthony Field
Anthony Field (born May 8, 1963) is the blue Wiggle. He plays many musical instruments including the drums, guitar and tin whistle. In the very early days of The Wiggles, Anthony was known as the green Wiggle, but changed because he turned invisible in shots in videos that were green-screened. He is the third tallest Wiggle (slightly shorter than Lachlan Gillespie and Sam Moran) loves sports and acrobatic tricks. He is the senior member of the group having never left except for brief periods in 2003 for a hernia & to honeymoon with his wife and 2007. Song Credits [[Through With Her/Bingo Bango|''Through With Her/Bingo Bango]] * Bingo Bango - Composition (w/John Field) [[The Cockroaches (album)|The Cockroaches]] * Heaven - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, John Field) * Pour Out My Heart - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, John Field) [[Fingertips|Fingertips]] * Fingertips - Composition (w/John Field) * While We're Apart - Composition (w/John Field) [[St. Patrick's Day 10am|St. Patrick's Day 10am]] * Dr. Richmond - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, John Field) * Winona Ryder - Composition * Hey Padre - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, John Field) * Funk - Composition (w/John Field) [[The Wiggles (album)|The Wiggles]] * Rock-A-Bye Your Bear - Composition (w/Greg Page) * Lavenders Blue - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, Phillip Wilcher) 'Big Red Car' * Wags the Dog - Composition, Arrangement & Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, John Field) * Five Little Joeys - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) - Composition, Arrangement & Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Di Dicki Do Dum - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * I'm a Cow - Composition, Arrangement & Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Brown Girl in the Ring - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * The Four Presents - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * On Your Holiday - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Big Red Car - Composition, Arrangement & Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Hat On My Head - Composition, Arrangement & Lyrics (w/John Field) * Here we Go Dorothy - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Do the Flap - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, John Field, Tony Henry), Arrangement & Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Pufferbillies - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Joannie Works with One Hammer - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * My New Shoes - Composition, Arrangement & Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Georgia's Song - Composition, Arrangement & Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Sanctissima - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) 'The Wiggles Movie' * Hey There Wally - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) - Composition, Arrangement & Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) - Composition, Arrangement & Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - Composition & Lyrics (w/Greg Page), Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * We Like to Say Hello (Instrumental) - Composition & Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Quack Quack (Movie version) - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Hot Potato (Young Wiggles) - Arrangement & Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Wally's Dream Music - Composition & Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Magic Club Music - Composition & Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Hey There Wally (Instrumental) - Composition & Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Let's Have a Party - Composition, Arrangement & Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Wiggly Medley - Composition, Arrangement & Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page), Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, John Field) * Wigglemix - Composition & Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) [[Yummy Yummy (re-recording)|Yummy Yummy (1998 Version)]] * Hot Potato - Arrangement & Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) - Composition & Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, John Field), Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * The Monkey Dance - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page), Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, John Field) * Numbers Rhumba - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) [[Wiggle Time (re-recording)|Wiggle Time! (1998 Version)]] * Get Ready to Wiggle - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Whenever I Hear This Music - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Henry the Octopus - Composition & Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt), Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Dorothy's Birthday Party - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) [[Toot Toot! (album)|Toot Toot!]] * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car - Composition, Arrangement & Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Look Both Ways - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, John Field), Arrangement & Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking) - Composition, Arrangement & Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * John Bradlelum - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page), Backing Vocals * Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! - Composition & Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, John Field), Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Bathtime - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Wah Hoo Hey, I'm Combing My Hair Today - Composition, Arrangement & Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Silver Bells That Ring in the Night - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Zardo Zap - Music & Lyrics, Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Do the Wiggle Groove - Composition & Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, John Field), Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * I Climb Ten Stairs - Composition, Arrangement & Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * We're Dancing with Wags the Dog - Composition, Arrangement & Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango - Composition, Arrangement & Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) *[[Racing to the Rainbow (album)|Racing to the Rainbow]] * Here Come the Chicken - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Bump-a-Deedle - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Music Box Dancer - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay) * Teddy Bears' Big Day Out - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay) * Rainbow of Colors - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay) * Blow Up Your Balloon - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay) * The Chew Chew Song - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay) * The Princess of the Sea - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, Brett Clarke, Sam Moran) * Polly Put the Kettle On - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, Paul Paddick) * Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat) - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, John Field) * He's a Bird! What's a Bird! - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, John Field, Paul Paddick) * Do the Daddy Long Legs - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, John Field) * Huddle, Huddle, Huddle Along (The Football Song) - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * The Wheels on the Bus - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Row, Row, Row Your Boat - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Rockin' on the Water - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Five Little Ducks - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Everybody Dance! - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, John Field ,Dominic Lindsay) * Love Train - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) 'Wiggle Town!' * Come on Down to Wiggle Town - Composition (w/Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins), Vocals, Guitars * The Wonder of Wiggle Town - Music & Lyrics (w/Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Ben Elton), Arrangement (w/Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins), Guitars/Percussion * Let's Irish Dance Dicki Do Dum - Arrangement (w/Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins), Guitars/Percussion/Banjo * Other Information He is an Australian musician and actor. He is best known as a member of the children's group The Wiggles and the 1980s and 90s band The Cockroaches with his brothers, Paul and John and another future Wiggle, Jeff Fatt. Anthony is the youngest of 7 children, and grew up in the suburbs of Sydney. He came from a long line of musicians, especially the women in his family. His great-great aunt was "Queenie Paul", known for performing at the Tivoli theatre in Sydney, and his grandmother Kathleen accompanied silent movies in the mining town of Cobar. Field's mother Marie made sure that all of her seven children learned how to play at least one musical instrument. In 1979, while still in secondary school (St. Joseph's College, Hunters Hill, a prestigious boarding school), he and his brothers formed the pop culture rockband, "The Cockroaches" in which he was their guitarist. He took a short break from music to serve in the 5th/7th Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment, Australia's regular army from 1982 to 1985, as an infantry soldier, medic, and rifleman. He played the bagpipes in parades and on training missions. When The Cockroaches disbanded in the early 90s, Field enrolled in Macquarie University to study Early Childhood Education. There he met the other members of The Wiggles, guitarist Murray Cook, vocalist Greg Page, and pianist Phillip Wilcher. He recruited former bandmember Jeff Fatt to record their first CD in 1991. Field worked as a preschool teacher for two years before the success of The Wiggles forced him to quit. In the early years, Field originally wore a green shirt. He volunteered to switch to blue, as green became associated Dorothy the Dinosaur, a character Murray Cook created and originally performed. Field created and played the original Captain Feathersword; the role was taken over by Paul Paddick in 1996. He plays several instruments, including the tin whistle, bagpipes, guitar, drums, trumpet, violin, and didgeridoo. Field's act is eating a lot. With green, Field also turned invisible in videos that were green-screened. In spite of being named as "Bachelor of the Year" in Cleo Magazine, Field married Michaela Patisteas, a former dancer whose family owns a coffee joint, in 2003. They have three children, who have joined the Field family tradition of involvement in The Wiggles by appearing in several of their TV shows and videos. In the Wiggly Safari tour in 2003 in the US, Anthony had to go into a hernia operation, so that means he had to miss the tour, so he was filled in by Brett Clarke. In April 2007, Field cut short his US tour by ten days to return home for the birth of his youngest child; his fellow bandmembers appeared on the U.S. version of ''Deal or No Deal without him. Beginning in 2007, Anthony did some voiceover work for the TV show "RSPCA Animal Rescue," for Channel 7 in Australia. Anthony is a registered breeder of miniature fox terriers. He is a fan of the Australian rugby league club the Wests Tigers, as well as of singer Julio Iglesias. Field went public about his experience with clinical depression in mid 2007 to draw more attention to the condition. He has stated that "being on the road is a dangerous job for someone with depression," but has dealt with it through diet, exercise, talking about it, and having a good support system (including his wife, and his friend Murray Cook). Anthony is a devout Catholic. He was made a Member of the Order of Australia on 26 January 2010 for service to the arts, particularly children's entertainment, and to the community as a benefactor and supporter of a range of charities. According to Surfer Jeff, Anthony and Antonio is allergic to peanut butter. But in Taking Off!, Anthony is seen eating peanut butter in the music video for its self titled song. People aren't really sure if Anthony is actually allergic to peanut butter, or if the allergy is just a made up characteristic for the blue wiggle. Murray, Anthony, Greg and Phillip at Macquarie University used to get together in the music room jam on songs like Polly Put The Kettle On. Gallery See here Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Wiggle Members Category:The Cockroaches Category:Chase people Category:People Category:Families Category:Guitarists Category:Born in 1960's Category:Taurus Category:Drummers Category:1980 Category:1981 Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Catholic Category:Percussionists Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:The Cockroaches members Category:Bass players Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Songwriters Category:Musicians Category:2018 Category:Arrangers Category:Directors Category:Elvis Mentions